Matchmaker, Matchmaker
by Silver Weasley
Summary: What happens when Fred and George tire of Ron and Hermione's ceaseless bickering and decide to do something about it? And what happens when Harry and Ginny get dragged into their master plan? RH, HG,now FINISHED!
1. Great Minds Think Alike

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker**

_Summary: What happens when Fred and George tire of Ron and Hermione's ceaseless bickering and decide to do something about it? And what happens when Harry and Ginny get dragged into their "master plan?"_

**_A/n: Hey guys. Just thought I'd give you a quick word before you start reading. Some of you may have read another story I had...cough...ATTEMPTED to post on this site, called Always There._** **_I got completley stuck on that one and couldn't finish it, for some reason. I got to thinking and I was able to write THIS one. It's COMPLETLEY finished, and it's essentially the same story as the first. If I left anybody hanging on Always There ,I apologize, and I hope this story can make it up to you! So, after this rather long winded author's note, I'll sign off for the time being and just let you read the story already! Read and review, please! _**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Blast, foiled again. **

Chapter One: Great Minds Think Alike

Fred Weasley was sitting curled up in an armchair, staring pensively into the fire. His identical twin, George, was cross-legged on the floor next to him, absorbed in his Potion's essay.

"You know what, George?" Fred said abruptly, glancing up from the fire.

"Yes?" George responded, not even bothering to glance up from his homework.

"I'm bored," Fred said, a hint of a whine in his voice. George, at last, looked up, his eyes laughing.

"Well now, that doesn't happen very often!" he said, setting down his essay. "What shall we do?"

"That's the trouble, mate," Fred moaned. "I've no idea." The twins sat in silence for a moment, but it was broken by loud, angry voices.

"Ronald Weasley! You come back here! Come back here right this moment!" Hermione Granger yelled angrily, trailing behind a tall, red haired boy.

"Come back for what, Hermione?" Ron roared, spinning round. "So that you can insult me again? I don't think so!"

"I didn't mean it the way it came out Ron," Hermione pleaded. "I didn't say you were _stupid, _I just said you didn't pay attention in Potions! If you can't"-

"Oh, you're so full of it!" Ron spat. Hermione placed her hands on her hips, and glared up at Ron. The effect, though intended to be menacing, came off quite funny. Ron, at 6'3, was a foot taller than Hermione.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she inquired haughtily.

"You! Merlin, you go around, acting like a know-it-all, every single waking moment of every single day! I…I can't _stand _you!" Hermione's face crumbled.

"I—is that really true?" she said, her voice trembling. "You can't stand me?"

"Yes," Ron replied stoutly. "It's true."

"Fine," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face now. "Fine." And with that, she turned and fled, going up to the girls' dormitories. Ron stared after her, and for a moment, a look of intense sadness and self-hatred flashed across his freckled features, but just as quickly, it was gone. He stomped over to a couch and sat down—hard—muttering to himself, and staring angrily at his feet.

It was probably about the twentieth argument they'd had that day, but it was definitely the biggest one. Ron and Hermione had been at each other's throats lately—and even though this was nothing new, it seemed it was more-so than ever. The two had always argued a bit, but in the past few months, it had become almost unbearable. Silently, the two brothers watched as Ron pulled out his Potion's materials, stared at them blankly, then shoved them away, putting his face in his hands. One of his best mates, Harry Potter was happening by at the time, and stopped. The twins caught a bit of the conversation, even from their distance.

"…Hermione again?" Harry was saying, glancing at Ron in concern.

"Why is it," Ron said, looking up, his ears red with what could have been embarrassment, "that when I'm upset you always think it has something to do with Hermione?"

"Because," Harry said coolly, folding his arms across his chest, "it always does." Ron snorted, then groaned.

"I don't know why, mate, but whenever I'm around her…I always make a prat of myself," he said, running a hand through his already rumpled red locks.

"You really don't know why?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes. "Come on now. You're not _that _thick."

"Of course he is," somebody said, coming up from behind the two friends. Fred and George exchanged knowing glances. Ginny, of course, would be involving herself in Ron's business. And if Harry was around, she was even MORE likely to poke her nose where it didn't necessarily belong.

"And what do _you _know about it?" Ron spat. Ginny rolled her eyes, flipping her brilliant red hair over her shoulder.

"Because, dear brother, you can't see what's standing right under your overly-large nose," she informed him. Ron glared daggers at her.

"And what the bloody hell is _that _supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"You think on that," Ginny told him, sauntering off. "I'm off to bed. 'Night."

"She has a point," Harry said, staring after her. Ron glanced from Harry, to Ginny, then threw up his hands.

"I give _up!" _he cried. "I can't bloody take this! I'm going to bed, Harry." And with that, he stormed off towards the boys' dormitories. Harry sighed, shrugged, and then he himself began to walk off towards his bed. From across the room, the twins heaved two simultaneous sighs.

"This is getting bloody annoying," George said to his twin. "Our brother's a right prat, isn't he?" Fred sighed.

"Of course he's a prat," he responded wearily. "Ron's always sticking his foot in his mouth when it comes to Hermione. It's obvious she's in love with him. And it's obvious he's in love with her. Why can't he see that?"

"Maybe he can. Maybe it scares the bloody hell out of him," George observed. "That would explain a lot." He rubbed his ginger hair exhaustedly. "Either way, I'm getting sick of all these arguments."

"Something has to be done," Fred agreed. "But what?" The twins eyes met, and then something _happened. _Something neither of them could explain. It was as though a psychological wire was switched on. The twins were sharing the same thought instantaneously.

"That's brilliant!" George breathed.

"Of course! That's it! But where can we"—

"—do it? Maybe in the"—

"—Room of Requirement? That would"—

"—be perfect! Of course we'll"—

"—have to charm it so that they can't"—

"—get out! That Hermione's rather"—

"—good with a wand. But how do we"—

"—get them down there?"

"Best leave that up"—

"—to Ginny and Harry."

"Right!"

"Of course!"

"Genius!"

The twins stared happily at each other for a moment. "When shall we do it?" George voiced quietly.

"As soon as possible," Fred said thoughtfully. "Tonight. At around midnight."

"Excellent."

"Perfect!"

"You do know what they so, don't you, Forge?" George said, smiling slyly at his twin.

"What do they say, dear brother?"

"Great minds think alike."


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

_Aw, thanks you guys! I really appreciate the reviews! High fives go to:_

_Wolven Angel_ : _Lol, more sentence finishing coming A.S.A.P, just for you! Thanks for reviewing! _

_ezza: Thanks for taking the time to review! Here's the next chapter. _

_1Gabs : Suspense, suspense! Hee hee, thanks so much for reviewing! _

_You guys made my day! _

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Blast, foiled again. **

Chapter Two: Actions Speak Louder Than Words

"Harry. Wake up." Someone was calling his name. And poking him in the back.

"Come on Harry, you great prat. Wake. Up." No, no one was calling him. He must be dreaming. It was much too late at night to be poked in the back.

"Harry, Ginny is in a towel, sitting at the end of your bed."

"What?" Harry said loudly, sitting up quickly and pulling on his glasses.

"Thought that would get him up," George said, winking at Fred. "But a word of advice, Harry, dear boy—"

"—don't ever look at our sister in a towel—"

"—or we'll pound you into the ground."

Harry sighed.

"Alright. What are you two doing here at"—he paused to check his bedside clock—" 11:30 at night?" Fred tapped the side of his nose.

"Ah, now that's the thing. You see, we're sick of our dear brother and the lovely Miss Granger arguing every spare second."

"You came in here in the dead of night to tell me _that?_" Harry asked, annoyed. George glared at him.

"Of course not. We came here to tell you we've got a plan to _stop_ the fighting!"

"Oh," Harry said, straightening up. This should be interesting.

"Oh is right. You see, we simply—"

"—lock 'em up in the Room of Requirement together—"

"—and don't let them leave until they _kiss _and make-up!"

"Genius, no?"

"That's a great idea. But how exactly do I fit into all this?" Harry asked perplexedly. George sighed.

"Well, see, we need someone to get Ron down to the Room of Requirement by midnight. That's where you come in," he explained.

"Oh," Harry said again. "Alright. But what about Hermione?" Fred smiled slightly.

"We'll leave that up to Gin. But the problem is, somebody needs to go tell her," he sighed, pushing a few ginger locks out of his eyes.

"Right. Well, how're you going to do that? The staircase doesn't let boys up, does it?" Harry inquired. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"The staircase is fooled by invisibility cloaks," George said, raising an eyebrow. Harry nodded, comprehension dawning.

"Ok. So you need to borrow it?"

"Er—no, not exactly. We need you to do it. You see, dear Gred and I here need to prepare the Room," Fred explained, smiling rather sinisterly. Harry went white.

"Let me get this straight. I have to go to the girls' dormitories—"

"Yes."

"—and wake up Ginny—"

"Now he's catching on!"

"—and explain the 'plan' to her?"

"We've got a real smart one on our hands here, Forge," George said solemnly, shaking his head.

"A regular Einstein," Fred agreed, patting Harry on the shoulder. Harry went from white to red. To have to go _into _Ginny's dormitory. Where she was _asleep. _And he had to do this _alone. _Harry wasn't sure he trusted himself. Fred eyed him appraisingly.

"There's to be no funny business," he warned, as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

"We know you fancy Ginny, Harry—"

"—but don't go taking advantage of her. She's—"

"—just a kid, after all." Harry, if possible, flushed even more.

"I—I don't fancy Ginny," he said weakly.

"Right," George said sarcastically.

"You always were a bad liar, Harry," Fred sighed. "Ah well. Dear Gred and I have got to be going. Do make sure you bring Ron. Oh, and make sure he and Hermione don't bring their wands. We don't want to risk them escaping the Room still on bad terms. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Sure," Harry said, gulping. "Of course." The twins exchanged looks, and then slipped silently out of the dormitory. Harry sighed, glancing at the clock. It was 11:45. He'd better hurry. Quickly, he leapt up and pulled on his dressing gown and slippers. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from the bottom of his trunk, and headed out of the dormitory, pulling it on as went.

Within a short while—much shorter than Harry would have liked—he had arrived at the girls' staircase. He took a deep breath to steel himself, and then hesitantly stepped onto the first step. No slide appeared. The staircase remained in tact. Silently, Harry climbed the remaining stairs, and then was faced with an array of doors. He finally found one labeled, "Fourth Year Girls". This must be Ginny's dormitory.

He turned the handle of the door, and found it opened smoothly. He entered the room, admiring the plush carpet and red and gold painted walls. Ginny's bed was the third to the left, he soon discovered. He never would have known had it not been for the picture on her bed table. It was one featuring himself, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione were standing next to each other, and Harry and Ron were leaning in, Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek, Ron kissing Hermione on hers. Then all four fell back laughing.

Harry smiled reminiscently, and then, as quietly as possible, drew back the hangings of the bed. Ginny was curled up in a ball, the covers drawn to her chin. Harry reached forward and touched her dark red hair gently.

"I love you, Gin," he murmured. Sighing, he gently placed a hand over her mouth and leant in so he was level with her ear.

"Ginny," he said softly. "Wake up." Ginny was a light sleeper, and her eyes immediately snapped open. As expected, she screamed, but Harry's hand muffled the sound.

"Sh!" he hissed. "Be quiet!" Ginny reached up, prying his hand away from her mouth and sitting up.

"Harry James Potter!" she whispered angrily. "What the bloody hell are you doing in the girls' dormitories!" Sighing, he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"It's not my fault!" Harry protested. "Fred and George sent me. See, they've got a plan"—

"Oh no," Ginny moaned. "Not another one!"

"No, this one's pretty good," Harry corrected. "Let me explain." As quickly as possible, he told Ginny of Fred and George's idea. Ginny's mood went from angry to thrilled in the space of two minutes.

"That's brilliant!" she breathed. "I'm getting rather sick of their arguing, too. They'll hate us, but it'll be for the best."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "So. Get Hermione up and have her at the Room by a little after midnight. Oh, and make sure she doesn't bring her wand."

"Yes, sir," Ginny said cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Well…see you later," he said, finishing rather lamely. Unexpectedly, Ginny reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're a good friend, Harry," she murmured. Harry's face felt hot again.

"Er…er…so are you," he responded shakily. "Well…bye." And with that, he slipped out of the dormitory. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Pwahaha...what WILL happen next? Updates coming VERY soon, I promise. Read and review! **


	3. Well Meant Treachery

_Aw, thanks once more for such great reviews! You lot have prompted me to update TWICE in one day! Muchas gracias to:_

_emgirl1904: Updated! Thanks for reviewing!_

_1Gabs: I updated as fast as possible! Thanks for your lovely review and here's another suspenseful chapter! _

_anne: I hurried, I promise! Thanks much for reviewing!_

_Mrs. H Potter: Thanks for reviewing, and here is the next chapter! More coming soon._

_Angelchan3: That is a good point! I never have come right out and said it, but I thought there were enough refrences to age such as Ginny's "Fourth Year Dormitory" thing to indicate that dear old Gred and Forge were still at school. As for getting around Umbridge, well, maybe they were just lucky. Who knows? Anyways, thanks for taking the time to review! _

**Disclaimer: It's sad really, that Harry Potter can only be owned by one person. Why can't we all just share, like the Juicy Fruit commercials prompt? sigh But, as J.K. Rowling is a brilliant mastermind, I suppose I'll just have to make do with using her characters in my attempts at fanfiction. Ah well. **

Chapter Three: Well-Meant Treachery

Ron was having a lovely dream. He was flying above the clouds on a brand-new Firebolt. The air was fresh, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and he was about to score the winning goal of the Quidditch World Cup. He shot towards the goal, the Quaffle under his arm. Ah, there it was! He could see the Keeper now, hovering in front of the middle hoop.

He raised his hand, prepared to score, when he got a better look at the Keeper. It was Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked, nonplussed. "What are you doing here?"

"Wake up Ron," she said in a hushed whisper. "You've got to wake up. This is really important!" Ron scowled. Why did she always have to ruin everything? "Come on, Ron!" Hermione said, a bit more forcefully. "Wake up, you useless lump of lard." Ron, for some reason, felt himself leaving the game. He was drawing nearer to Hermione. Nearer and nearer, until their noses were almost touching. "Wake up. Please," she pleaded. Suddenly, she hit him round the face.

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, waking up instantly. Harry was standing above him, and it appeared to be him who had slapped Ron. "Harry? What the—"

"Merlin's Beard! It took ages to wake you up! Come on! We've got to go to the Room of Requirement!"

"What? The…the…oh, hell Harry. It's nearly midnight. We don't have to go anywhere!" Ron protested.

"Yes, we do," Harry replied, yanking Ron out of bed and handing him his dressing gown. "C'mon, just leave your wand. You won't need it." Ron opened his mouth to protest again, but before he could say a word, he was yanked out of the dormitory, down the staircase, into the Common Room, and through the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Ron complained. "What the bloody hell are we going to the Room for?"

"You'll see when we get there!" Harry said irritably.

"But—"

"Ron! Just shut up and enjoy the scenic view," Harry directed tersely. Ron was about to point out that the view was hardly scenic—they were walking down a hall lined with portraits of very fat, very ugly women—but he had found that aggravating Harry when he was pissed off was not the wisest of ideas. In a few very short minutes, they had arrived at the Room. Fred and George were standing outside the doorway, grinning rather evilly. Ron felt a strange sense of foreboding.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked his older brothers, smiling nervously. George grinned. Ron thought it was probably the most diabolical grin he had ever seen.

"Oh, you know. We thought we'd take a stroll—"

"—and we ended up at the Room of Requirement. Went in there for a rest, but now we're ready for bed."

" Oh, hello there Ginny! Hermione!"

"Fancy seeing you here so late!" Ginny and Hermione were walking up the hall, apparently arguing, but stopped abruptly once they saw the four boys.

"Hi, Ginny," Ron said to his sister, avoiding eye contact with Hermione. She probably hated him now. And really, who could blame her?

"Ron," Ginny said, nodding at him. For some reason, she was looking excited.

"Well, we ought to be going now," Fred said airily. "Bed time."

"Oh no!" George said melodramatically. "I've left my wand in the Room of Requirement!"

"And wouldn't you know it, I left that rather large pile of books in there as well!" Fred said, smiling jovially. "Ron, be a good brother and go get them for us?"

"Why?" Ron said, confused.

"Because," Fred said, raising a ginger brow. "We're your older brothers. And we say so." Ron needed no further prodding. Once Fred got that glint in his eye, there was no reasoning with him.

"Hermione, maybe you could help?" George asked innocently. "It is a lot of books. Why don't you help Ronnie-kins over there carry them out?" Hermione, a tad suspicious, shrugged.

"I…I suppose," she said, taking a hesitant step towards the doorway. Ron was already standing in front of it. Sighing, he turned the knob.

"Now!" Fred roared. With a mighty heave, he and George shoved Hermione and Ron into the Room, and slammed the door. Fred quickly took out his wand and tapped the door, murmuring,

"Portus sealus maximus di amor trucio insla." Immediately, the door sealed with an odd squelching noise. Loud banging sounded from the other side of the doorway.

"Fred! George! Let us out!" Ron bellowed.

"Harry! Ginny! Please, help us!" Hermione's voice prompted. "They've sealed the door with an unbreakable charm! And I don't have my wand—oh, no." George laughed heartily.

"You two won't be leaving until you've made-up!" he called through the door. "We're all sick of your squabbling! So make-up and be—er—friends, again, ok? We'll see you later!"

"Treachery!" Ron roared through the door.

"Well-meant treachery," Ginny corrected. "Stop being such a baby." More banging ensued. Sighing, Fred took out his wand again.

"_Silencio_," he murmured. Instantly, the banging stopped.

"Well," George said yawning. "I'm wiped."

"As am I," Fred agreed. "Bed?"

"Bed." The two started to leave, but Harry called them back.

"Wait—shouldn't someone stay here, to make sure they're all right and everything?" he asked worriedly. Fred and George exchanged identical evil grins.

"Of course," George said smoothly. "Why don't you and Ginny stay guard? Talk over life's problems and whatnot." Without waiting for an answer, he and Fred slipped away. Harry sighed.

"You can go if you want," he told Ginny. "I'll stay." Ginny, grinned, scrunching her freckled nose.

"Nah. I'll keep you company," she said amiably. Harry felt his heart quicken. He sure hoped Ron and Hermione took a long time to work out their issues. A really long time.

**A/n: Fred and George are really evil aren't they? Pwaha, but that's why we love them so much! Updates to come! Reviews, please? **


	4. Imprisonment

_Ok, you guys are the greatest! I can't say it enough. Muchas encantas to:_

_Brookenlucas12 : I feel so special! Thanks so much for reviewing! _

_Mrs. H Potter: Lol, thanks much. Here's the update!_

_SarcasmRox: Thanks so much for both reviews. You're right, the invisibility cloak was a bit out there, but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for the suggestion, andhere's the next chapter!_

_Cromi: That made me smile! Thanks so much! _

_SailorLeia: Thanks so much for such a sweet review! Chapter four, right on schedule!_

_Fidelian: We always need more Gred and Forge! Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_1Gabs: And you are such a fantastic reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing once again! _

_Big, big, BIG thank you once again. _

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, don't you think I'd be living it up in some mansion in England right now, as opposed to sitting in this crappy computer chair with barely enough money to buy a pack of gum? J.K. owns it all. Kudos to her. **

Chapter Four: Imprisonment

"This is outrageous," Hermione spluttered, staring at the sealed door. "Whatever drove them to lock us up together?" Ron sighed irritably.

"It was probably Fred and George's idea," he snorted. "They've had it in for me since I was three. All because I broke their toy broomsticks." Shaking his head, Ron surveyed the Room. It was on the small side, with an adjoining bathroom, a single, Queen-sized bed, a fireplace, a bookshelf, two chairs, and a refrigerator.

"This is ridiculous. It looks like they expect us to live here. We've got to get out of here." Hermione glared at him.

"It's your fault we're in here in the first place," she snapped. _Oh dear, _she thought miserably, watching Ron's face harden, _that probably wasn't a good idea. _It wasn't.

"My fault?" Ron yelled. "My fault? Who called me stupid? Huh? Who?" Hermione folded her arms.

"I never said you were stupid," she told him reproachfully. "We've been through this." Ron gave her a Look.

"Well, you insinuated it. We'd never be here if you weren't such a know-it-all," he retorted. _That wasn't really fair, _he told himself. _I shouldn't blame her. It probably is my fault._ Hermione sighed, her hair falling over her face.

"Why do you call me that all the time?" she asked softly, crossing over to a chair and sitting down. "Am I really that annoying?" Ron was tempted to answer yes, but restrained himself.

"No," he said, also sitting down. "It's just…you're so…I don't know. Nobody can ever be as good as you. Namely me." Hermione glanced up at him sharply.

'That's not true. You're loads better than me, in many ways," she said, her eyes looking melancholy. Immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth. _Must I give away all my emotions? _Hermione thought despairingly. Ron glanced up, surprised.

"I am?" he asked wonderingly. Hermione nodded quietly.

"But…Ron, this is hopeless. We can't stay here forever," she said changing the subject quickly. Ron raised a brow, but went along with her.

"I could try breaking down the door," he offered. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no. Remember, Fred said that we couldn't leave until we've worked things out," she said quietly. Ron looked bemused.

"Worked what out? Our argument? We've already done that. You didn't call me stupid, and I was a jerk to say that you did. And mean to call you a know-it-all," he said, locking his hands behind his head. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You never said that before," she said, sounding surprised. You didn't hear apologies from Ron very often. Ron's ears reddened.

"Well, you know," he said gruffly. "It's true." A small smile flitted across Hermione's gentle features, and Ron's heart leapt. How he loved that smile.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry. For…for everything." Ron glanced up again.

"For everything? What do you mean?" he asked, a bit perplexed. Hermione sighed.

"For all these arguments we've had. For being awful to you all those times. I may not have started the fight this time, but I've done it before. You're a good friend, Ron. I shouldn't fight with you," she said, smiling a little. Ron was smiling too. Hermione's heart ached. Just seeing his face light up like that…it was worth all the arguments, just for the sake of making up.

"Me too," Ron murmured. He moved closer, and hugged her. "Friends?" Hermione smiled.

"Friends," she agreed. They pulled apart, and turned expectantly to the door. It didn't open.

"Well," Ron said, frowning. "What else is there to say? Shouldn't the door be open by now?" Hermione stared at it, confusion also clouding her features.

"It should…I don't understand why it isn't," she murmured, sighing. "Oh, well." Pushing her brown hair out of her eyes, she got up and sat down next to Ron's arm chair on the floor, nearer to the warmth of the fire. There was a moment of comfortable silence, before Hermione said softly, "Ron?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you think we argue so much?" It was a fair question, Ron thought.

"I—I don't know," he lied. In reality, he knew why he fought with her so much. _It's because I love you, Hermione. I just don't want you to know it. _

Hermione sighed.

"I don't understand why. I never fight with Harry. Nor do you. Or at least, you rarely do. Why is it that you and I are always at odds?" she wondered. Ron remained silent, so she thought it over herself. _I love him. Why do I always criticize him? Why don't I flirt, like a normal teenager? Is it because I'm scared? Yes…that's it. I'm terrified he won't love me back. _Sadly, Hermione closed her eyes, and leaned against Ron's legs. In a matter of moments, she had drifted off.

"Hermione?" Ron said, feeling her go limp against his leg. "Hermione? Wake up!" But Hermione was sound asleep. Sighing, Ron leaned down and picked her up. She was surprisingly light, and it was no trouble to carry her across the room to the large bed. He tucked her underneath the covers and then gently kissed her forehead.

Looking around for another bed, he was a bit shocked to find there wasn't one. _Fred and George are going DOWN once we get out of here, _he thought irritably as he climbed into the bed. _Of all the NERVE…_Sighing, he rolled over and stared at Hermione. _Hermione, _he thought as he drifted off to sleep. _Hermione._

**A/n: Ugh, this chapter was short. BUT...the next one is...the last chapter. And it's longer and better than this one, lol. So, reviews please? I'm smiling very winningly. **


	5. Confessions

_Duh duh duh...here it is. The LAST chapter! Thanks SO much to all of you who have reviewed and read this thing! I appreciate everything, from your praise to your constructive critcism. And, for the last time, many, many, MANY thanks to:_

_niem: Thank you very much! Here is the final update. _

_SarcasmRox: Your very welcome! I appreciate the constructive criticism--you're absolutley right, Ron would have no idea what the heck a refrigerator was, and probably, the Room wouldn't either. Thanks for taking the time to review!_

_tIgErPrN06: Lol, thank you so much! And, here is the last chapter. _

_SailorLeia: Aw! Thank you! Ron and Hermione ARE cute, aren't they? _

_dinogirl694: Thank you! I try...lol, I try. _

_1Gabs: And here it is...sniff The last chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing each chapter! It's appreciated to no end! _

_ravenlogan112004: Thanks! Here is, as you see lol, the update._

_emgirl1904: Oh, thank you! I think I will, I have an inspiration. Perhaps Fred and George will make an appearance. _

_: Ah, a mysterious reviewer! Thanks for your great review!_

_Eowyn: Lol, I always thought matchmaker would be the perfect job for these two. Thanks for reviewing!_

_For anyone I may not have thanked, I thank you now! You guys really and truly all deserve...like...cookies...or...milkshakes! Or something equally wonderful! And now, without further ado, (just put up with my disclaimer), here is the last chapter! _

**Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter is not mine--he and all his cronies belong to J.K. Rowling. **

Chapter Five: Confessions

"How long has it been?" Ginny asked Harry, as she leaned up against the wall. Harry checked his watch.

"One hour and counting," he said, yawning hugely. "Like I say, you can go to bed, if you want." Ginny whapped him on the head.

"Don't even! I wouldn't dream of leaving you here alone," she told him. "Let's talk."

"About?" Harry asked, smiling up at the ceiling. Ginny shrugged.

"Oh, I dunno…how about…who we like? Who do you like, Harry?" she asked, something in her voice quavering a little. _I hope he still doesn't like Chang. I hope he doesn't like anyone. _

"There is…someone…" Harry said, sounding hesitant. Ginny leaned forward, forcing a smile onto her features. _C'mon now, Ginny. He'll always think of you as his friend. Or worse, his best friend's little sister. Stop loving him. Stop it now. _

"Really? Who?" she asked, steeling herself mentally. Harry, once again, hesitated.  
"Well. Um, that's a very…very…good…" he started, but trailed off, unable to bring himself to do it. How could Ginny possibly still love him? Why hadn't he noticed her when he had a chance? Why did he have to wait until it was too late? Why? Ginny was frowning at him.

"Harry? Harry are you ok?" she asked, concern in her voice. She leaned forward, laying her hand on his arm. He jerked it back, afraid that her touching him would make him say things he didn't want to say. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and it was almost unbearable to know that he had caused it. He edged closer to her, and then, without thinking, took her hand.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes wide. "Harry, what—"

"You asked me if I liked someone," Harry said, leaning forward a little. Ginny, her large eyes growing wider by the second, nodded wordlessly. "Well, I don't like someone…" he was now inches away from her face. "I…I…love you." And, without another word, he leaned even closer, and brushed his lips against hers. Ginny stiffened in surprise, but suddenly loosened. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his hands snaked around her waist and back. It was a long kiss, but when they finally drew away, Ginny rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, Harry," she murmured, and when he looked up, there were tears on her cheeks. "Why? Why me?"

Harry was almost at a loss for words, but he knew she needed to hear some.

"Ginny, I love you. How else can I put it? You're the…the most beautiful, incredible, intelligent, brave girl I've ever met. It's no wonder I fell for you," he responded finally. Ginny stared up at him.

"I love you, too," she said simply, and kissed him again

--MEANWHILE--

"Ron! Oh, Ron, wake up!" Hermione said desperately, sitting on the giant bed, a large book spread across her lap. Ron was stretched out next to her, sound asleep. She touched his cheek gently.

"Wake up!" she pleaded. "Please, Ron." Ron's eyes flickered open.

"Hermione?" he said blearily. "Oh, no. I didn't mean to fall asleep in here…with you." He checked his watch. "It's two-thirty. Should we focus on getting out of here?" Hermione nodded.

"I think I've found a way how," she said quietly. Ron grinned amiably.

"Really?" he asked brightly. "Excellent. What is it?" Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well, Fred said we couldn't leave until we'd made-up. Maybe what he meant is…well, maybe he meant we had to make up everything. I looked up the spell he performed in one of those books over there."

"What'd it say?" Ron asked curiously.

" 'Seal the door until…until…'" Hermione trailed off, looking embarrassed. Ron stared at her.

"Spit it out," he said, smiling. Her hair was looking so lovely right now. So dark, and beautiful. Like her. She bit her bottom lip fretfully.

"Alright. It said, 'Seal the door until true love's first kiss,'" she explained hurriedly. Ron's eyes widened. "I'm sure it was a joke," Hermione added, seeing his face. "The twin's idea of a good time." Ron was staring at her funny, and moving closer to her.

"Hermione," he murmured. "Hermione…I love…I love…" Hermione's eyes were growing large… "…I love you." Ron finally finished. "That's why I argue with you. So you can't ever guess. You're not a know-it-all. You're smart and beautiful and…and…everything to me." His voice broke. "I'm sorry. I understand if you can't ever forgive me." He turned away, but was unexpectedly stopped by cool hands on his face. Hermione turned his face towards hers, and gently kissed him. They fell back onto the bed, seeing only each other, and ignoring the door as it creaked satisfyingly open.

Another hour later, the couple emerged from the Room to find Ginny lying in Harry's arms, both of them sound asleep. Ron's mouth fell open.

"H-h-harry?" he spluttered. "G-g-ginny?" Instantly, the two awoke.

"Ron!" Harry said happily. "Hermione!" He engulfed them both in a giant hug.

"Oh, please don't be mad!" Ginny said, smiling. "Did you…eh…work things out." Ron grinned.

"Yep," he said nonchalantly, pulling Hermione to him and kissing her long and hard. Harry pretended to gag, but Ginny could tell he was secretly thrilled. Hopefully, this would be the end of the arguments. After Ron and Hermione had finished, Ron turned to Harry and Ginny.

"And what about _you _two?" he asked appraisingly.

"Yes!" Fred's voice sounded from around the corner. "What about you two?"

"You weren't supposed to get together!" George reprimanded, slipping into view. "It was only supposed to be Ron and dear Hermione over there."

"Didn't we tell you not to mess with our baby sister, Harry?"

"You know, Fred, I distinctly remember telling him that!"

"Ah, well. All's well that ends well?"

"Of course! Congrats, one and all!"

"Wait just a second!" Hermione said, glaring at Fred and George. "I'd like to tell the two of you exactly what I think of you!"

"Uh-oh," muttered Fred.

"Please don't kill us," George begged, looking terrified. To his surprise, Hermione walked over and kissed him on the cheek, and then did the same to Fred.

"You two are wonderful, even if you are awfully evil," she told them fondly. "You've both got good hearts."

"Of course we do!" Fred said indignantly.

"We should start a bloody matchmaking service," George added. "Look at how well those four turned out!"

"Exactly what I was thinking, Gred!"

"We could recruit Harry and Ginny to take people to the Room of Requirement—"

"—and then lock them in there—"

"—every single night!"

"Everyone at school will pay loads for it! Weasley's Matchmaking Service, we'll call it."

"Brilliant, as usual."

"No way," Ginny said warningly. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late," the twins said simultaneously. "We already did!"

**END**

**A/n: Well, there you have it, the final chapter. I've really enjoyed writing and posting this story, and thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. And so, I will see you lot next time! Muchas encantas (which means, for all those non-Spanish speakers out there--much love)! **


End file.
